Sage Advice
by Random Guise
Summary: A one shot imagined during the movie "Excalibur" after the siege of Leondegrance's castle and the resulting celebration. I don't own Merlin, and I doubt that he'd be very happy with the prospect either.


**A/N: Takes place during the celebration after the siege of Leondegrance's castle and Arthur's knighting.**

* * *

Sage Advice

"Merlin, can you make her love me?" Arthur asked his mentor, splitting his attention between Merlin and Guenevere's dancing.

Merlin gave Arthur his full attention. "Now look, I once stood exposed to the Dragon's Breath so that a man could lie one night with a woman. It took me nine moons to recover. And all for this lunacy called, "love", this mad distemper that strikes down both beggar and king. Never again. Never."

When asked, he answered Arthur's question and told him he would marry Guenevere, only to be betrayed by a beloved friend. Arthur quit listening after hearing the woman's name and completely missed the remainder of the prophesy. After Arthur thankfully received a cake from the object of his affection, Merlin stood and strolled off in disgust. A nearby squire who had overheard the exchange followed the magician into a hallway.

"A moment if you please, my Lord" the squire spoke hesitantly.

Merlin stopped and turned, looking at the young lad; a young boy who couldn't have been more than fifteen. "What is it?" he asked, almost yelling.

"Please learned one, may I ask a question?" he asked earnestly, emboldened by having gotten Merlin's attention if even for a moment. The sounds of the festivities carried down the hall, but not so loud as to prevent a conversation and certainly many less distractions.

"And what do you want of me? To make you rich, make you older, perhaps to see your future?" the magician asked. He had far too many of just such requests as these.

"No sir, I seek wisdom."

Wisdom? What would a young lad know about wisdom? Would he know it if it came up and struck him on the head? Merlin doubted it. "What need have you of wisdom?"

"Everyone needs wisdom sir. I am young and have much to learn, but I overheard your conversation with King Arthur. Is there no way for a person to avoid this distemper of which you speak?" The squire stood nervously, having made his request. Perhaps he would be turned to a cinder, or a statue for his question.

"A way to avoid it?" Merlin asked. He pondered the question and chuckled. "I don't think you can, my boy. You could go live alone in a cave and still be gripped by the beast that is lust, for it is lust that grabs you and pulls you off your feet. Love..." he said as his voice grew softer "...love is a gentle touch, a yearning that can be barely felt and yet is always there. Whether this love is returned is another matter, but it must be natural or it is for nothing."

"You speak from knowledge I think."

"Does it show that much? If only Arthur paid as much attention to me. What is your name, squire?"

"Thud."

Merlin's eyebrow went up. "Thud? What kind of name is Thud?"

"My father says it was the sound I made when I hit the floor after being born."

Both of Merlin's eyebrows went up. "Your name shouldn't be a sound. Your name shall henceforth be Comperio to reflect your search for knowledge, and anyone who questions it can bring the matter up with me. Now have a seat Comperio, and listen." The magician sat on a short bench and let out a sigh. With no other seats nearby, the squire sat on the floor at Merlin's feet.

"So, you heard the conversation between Arthur and I?"

"I did, sir."

"Then know this as well, for it was lost on Arthur: His self-imposed blindness and deafness for all but Guenevere will end badly. Now don't misunderstand, if you are lucky enough to love and have that love returned then let the two be as one, but not so close that you cannot see things as they are."

"Things not as they are? I am sorry, perhaps I am too young to understand" Comperio concluded.

"Not too young to understand, but I think too young to have experienced what I am talking about. You must watch yourself, for the desire you have for one another can be directed elsewhere without your even knowing until it is too late and your awareness blunted. And by too late I mean to act upon it, for a man can want many things but there are certain things he is not meant to have and that includes other's property. I know, for there was a time when I was young as well..."

"You were young?"

"Of course I was young once, all things on this sphere were at one time or other! The world was a much different time back then of course, and it is changing even now and I am finding myself less and less a part of it. Now where was I?"

"When you were young..." Comperio prompted.

"Oh yes, when I was young...there was a young girl much like me, in fact we were both students of the magical arts at the same time. Yes, yes...Sephoria was her name...a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, and I struggled to maintain my focus on my studies whenever she was around. I listened to every word she uttered, memorized every gesture she made and was certain the world revolved around her. But she started making little comments that betrayed what she intended to use her magic for, and my world was shattered. Not like throwing a rock through a window, but rather like very cold ice that was been immersed in water. She was just as beautiful as before, but her motives were like cracks that distorted how I saw her then, as belonging to a darkness I did not wish to tread into."

"So you were almost blinded, but your wisdom saw you through."

"Wisdom...I doubt it. I was certainly wiser afterward, but I don't know what caused my clarity of sight at the time. Don't look at me like that, there are things even I will never know! But I'll tell you what, you've been a good listener; would you like me to tell you who you will marry, if at all?"

"No!" Comperio exclaimed, then calmed down. "Many thanks, but I want to learn on my own."

"I _have_ given you a fitting name. Very well, I shall take leave of you now. Remember to keep your eyes open to all around you in all matters."

"I will. Thank you, sir" he said as he rose and bowed. He turned to leave and the magician called out.

"I won't tell you her name...but you both will live happily" the magician called out to the young man as he left.

The squire heard, and despite the unsolicited knowledge was pleased.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: If only Arthur had listened as well...**


End file.
